Shunketsu (Fukkatsu)
Shunketsu (シュのけつ lit. genius) Shunketsu is the former captain of the Kido Corps. He is a cruel Fukkatsu of incredible power, and is now a dangerous enemy of the Gotei 13. Appearance Shunketsu is a tall, dark-coated and menacing individual. He wears an eye patch over his right eye, while the right eye itself has the kanji for seal (封 lit. Seal) tattooed onto it. He has a long, black leather overcoat that he wears over a simply black shirt and tight black jeans. Chains and belts can be seen all over his body, emphasizing the fact that he is, in fact, sealed. Shunketsu has black, short-cut hair and yellow, demonic-looking fierce eyes. He has a pair of red, demonic wings that come out of his back, apparently for flight. He carries the new form of his sword, Onryou, on him at all times. Personality Shunketsu is a cold and isolated individual. He treats only Sera with any form of respect now, and in fact relishes the opportunity to kill his opponents. He has changed drastically, looking down on everyone else as an inferior being who needs to be taught their place. He still retains some feelings for some of his former comrades, looking at Removed with a sorrowful expression, and giving thanks to his former subordinates in the Kido Corps. Shunketsu is obviously insane. He often twitches in battle or makes spastic movements. However, his genius intelligence and sheer power make up for this drawback. Role in story. Biography Before he was captain, Shunketsu was in the fourth squad under Retsu Unohana. When he initially discovered his shikai, he kept it to himself, as it was a weapon. Later, when he would achieve Bankai, he became even more worried, and pleaded with Onryou to change herself to a different type; implying that her Bankai is even more devastating than her Shikai. When approached for the captain position, Shunketsu was initially unwilling to do it, fearing alienation from his former squad, but eventually decided he could do a lot of good as a captain. At some point in his past, Shunketsu had been led into a trap that resulted in him undergoing hollowfication. He failed to suppress his inner hollow, and became a corrupted Vizard. At some later point, he was discovered by the Escudo leader, and made into a Fukkatsu. He has since stuck with the group and has acted as an ally to them throughout their operations, providing them with heavy backup and a raw arsenal of defense and attack for when they're in a tight spot. Synopsis Shunketsu has appeared in the Escudo headquarters alongside the various Fukkatsu assembled there. It is there revealed he is not an Escudo, merely an ally of theirs through common interest. He will battle Removed at some point. Skills As a former captain-class Shinigami and an above Average Fukkatsu, Shunketsu is truly a dangerous enemy in combat, where even Captain-class enemies must be extremely careful. *'Kido Master': As the former captain of the Soul Societies' Kido Corps., Shunketsu is incredibly skilled with Kido, to the point of being able to perform one without a word or incantation, and still retaining the full power of a spell. Shunketsu has also, at various points, displayed the unique ability to create new spells on impulse, usually to fit the situation. Often these new spells are just revamped versions of existing ones, but occasionally they can be completely original. *'Keen Intellect': Shunketsu is a highly intelligent man, as the captain of the Kido Corps., his knowledge of spiritual energy is second to none. He is shown to be quite insightful even when faced with new situations, and is able to quickly and accurately detect the weakness in an opponents technique, and use that weakness to his advantage. Shunketsu's knowledge of spirit energy and how attacks work is so great that he can negate the activation of an opponents ability just by touching them. *'Swordsmanship': Shunketsu's swordsmanship skills have drastically improved since he was a captain of the Kido Corps. He can now fight on even terms with powerful and skilled sword-wielding enemies. *'Flash Steps': Shunketsu's skills with Flash steps is considered expert level, he can easily cross the whole of Las Noches in a single bound, and can encircle an opponent several times before they detect his presence. *'Vast Spiritual Energy': Shunketsu possesses incredibly large spiritual energy and suffocating spiritual pressure, even higher than most of the Gotei 13 Captains. He has a noticeably Dark Reiatsu, where when he shows his full force, the area around him grows visibly dark. His Reiatsu can strike fear even into the greatest of Captains. *'Healing': His prior association with the 4th division suggests Shunketsu is immensely skilled with healing arts. Unique Kido Weapons Zanpakuto "Protect all, Onryou!!!" Onryou is the name of Shunketsu's zanbakuto. The release command for it's Shikai State is "Protect All" It's inner spirit takes the form of a young female dressed in white dress. She speeks to Shunketsu with a very formal speach patern. According to Shunketsu himself, she is very abusive and loves battle. The inner world seems to be Shunketsu's favorite location, a traditional pond with a picnic area and a garden. With Shunketsu's new appearance, Onryou takes on a new form; that of a black blade/shield hybrid that Shunketsu wields at all times on his left hand. It has three blades, a main one and two side ones, all jet black. The weapon itself does not transform, it simply gains the powers of its Shikai and Bankai forms when Shunketsu gives out the command. Shikai In Shikai, Onryou used to take the form of a long, black katana. *Shikai special ability: In Shikai, though Onryou itself appears as a regular katana, it is constantly emitting a black fog can be seen enshrouding Shunketsu. This black fog can be shot at opponents and expand around Shunketsu itself, moving outwards in all directions, Shunketsu can manipulate it in a manner similar to how Byakuya Kuchiki manipulated his Bankai, and can summon a seemingly infinite amount of the black fog. Anything other than Shunketsu that is completely immersed in the dark fog is eaten up by darkness and lost, opponents, attacks, buildings, are all sucked into the void. Unlike other Shikai, however, Onryou has no true attacks on its own, relying on the objects it absorbs for attacks. When Onryou returns to normal, the black fog retreats into his body, implying that everything he absorbed is now gone. Even energy and light-based attacks are not immune, and Shunketsu implies that things like Reiatsu and poisonous gas are also within his ability to absorb. *'Kuroi Inmetsu': Onryou's major ability, Shunketsu swings the blade, trailing a blast of shadows that envelops everything in it's path as it surges forward and absorbs them. It can travel for long distances and can be controlled by Shunketsu, so dodging it is extremely difficult. *'Phantom Void': The Black Fog surrounds Shunketsu and shoots out in all directions, sucking in any opponent struck with it. *'White Hole': Shunketsu swings his blade, opening a 'cut' in the air that fires out a large clump of objects that Onryou has sucked in, now being shot out as an attack for Shunketsu's use. After using it, the released objects can be reabsorbed. *'Kakumei Youkai': A defensive maneuver, Shunketsu waves his hand, opening a portal of shadows in front of an oncoming attack, sucking it in, and opens a second portal in another location. This can also be used as an attack. Bankai Makurayami Onryou is Shunketsu's Bankai. *Not yet revealed. Fukkatsu Abilities *'Hierro': Shunketsu has an incredibly strong Hierro, so much that only captain-level attacks can do much damage, much like any strong enemy. *'Cero': Shunketsu is known to have Cero. It takes a fiery appearance. *'Elemental Control': Shunketsu now has control over the element of Darkness, and as such is even more dangerous to enemies than he was before, creating tendrils of Darkness that can blot out the sky, or thousands of impaling, spear-like shadows to lacerate his opponents. Darenmaskarar Shunketsu's Darenmaskarar goes unseen. Quotes *There is nothing more enjoyable than watching you fade to nothing. Trivia *Despite claiming to be Shunketsu, this man seems to not know much of what happened to the captain. *Shunketsu seems to be a fan of spicy food, often seen eating a pepper or bar-b-q chips. *His theme song is W.U.N. *The katakana used for his name is an approximation, actually translating to Shunoketsu, because Kasei could not find a more direct katakana. Category:male Category:Fanon Character Category:Fukkatsu Category:kasei